Perry salvó la Navidad
Frosty The Snowman es una cancion popular escrita por Walter "Jack" Rollins y Steve Nelson y primero fue grabado por Gene Autry y los Cass County Boys en 1950. Es una canción interpretada por el Mayor Monogram en el disco de Navidades de Phineas y Ferb, en la canción, Monogram, narra una historia sobre como Perry salva la Navidad mientras Carl hace comentarios ocasionales. Esa historia tiene lugar el día de Nochebuena, el Dr. Doofenshmirtz ha robado el trineo de Santa y lo ha estrellado contra la cuadra de los renos, dada la situación, Perry decide usar su aerodeslizador para iluminarle a Santa el camino. Letras Inglés Major Monogram '''Perry the Platypus, Is a lovely shade of teal, From his duckbilled nose to his web-bed toes, And his nerves were made of steel. ''Carl': What does this have to do with Christmas? Major Monogram': Well, I'm...I'm just describing him so that people have a mental picture. It...it matches the original song. The night before Christmas, 'Twas a crisis at the Pole, {C {C 'Cause old Doofenshmirtz, he had done his worst, And a sleigh that day he stole. Doof took it on a joyride, Just as far as he was able, But Doof, that goof, he lost control, Ran into the reindeers' stable. Now all the reindeer, Were on crutches or in traction, So old Agent P, he knew that he, Must spring right into action. Look at that platypus, look at that platypus, {C {C Look at that platypus go, {C {C Look at that platypus, look at that platypus, {C {C Flying o'er the snow. ''Carl: "O'er," sir?'' ''Major Monogram: It's a contraction. It means "over." {C {C 'Carl': It's a bit archaic...'' ''Major Monogram: It's traditional, Carl. Get o'er it.'' So the reindeer were out of commission, And Santa's sleigh was trashed, {C {C I'd explain it more, but we've been there before, {C {C It doesn't need to be rehashed. Santa Claus was freaking out, Thought he'd have to scrap his run, {C {C He was torn inside, for without a ride, {C {C He knew Christmas Day was done. But then o'er the horizon, Came a light bright as a star, Cutting through the night was the two headlights, Of Perry's hovercar. Perry the Platypus {C {C Had a mission at the Pole {C {C If he could lend a hand in that frozen land {C {C He'd help Santa reach his goal There must have been some magic in That platypus-themed hovercar For when Santa saw the gas gauge He knew it could take him far '''''Carl: Really, sir? Major Monogram: They want this album yesterday, all right? Perry the Platypus Took Santa on his way And he came through like we knew he'd do {C {C And saved our Christmas Day! Castellano Mayor Monogram: Perry el ornitorrinco tiene extraña complexión, Pico-pato es, Membranosos pies Y sus nervios de acero son... Carl: ¿Y éso que tiene que ver... con la Navidad? Mayor Monogram: Sólo lo estoy describiendo para que la gente se haga a la imagen... ¡encaja en la canción original! Pues en Nochebuena Hubo crisis en el Polo, Alguien la lió Doofenshmirtz robó El trineo de Santa solo... Y así que montado en él se fue Corriendo muy, muy lejos, Pero perdió el control, chocó con la cuadra de los renos... Iban los renos Con muletas o arrastrando, El Agent P, sabía, sí, ¡Que debía tomar el mando! ¡Ornitorrinco, ven, ornitorrinco, ven, ornitorrinco ven ya! Míralo, cómo va, míralo, cómo va! ¡Va a volar "p'allá"! Carl: ¿"P'allá", señor? Mayor Monogram: Es una... contracción. Significa que se va. Carl: Es una patada al diccionario... Mayor Monogram: Es una licencia poética, Carl. ¡Vete "p'allá"! Con los renos fuera de servicio ¡Y el trineo aún peor! No hay más que explicar porque sería abundar En lo dicho y no, señor... Santa Claus, histérico, Por su viaje cancelar, Que la Navidad se acababa ya ¡No dejaba de pensar! Pero una luz brillante ¡Cuál estrella apareció! Perry, con su aerodeslizador, ¡La noche iluminó! Perry el ornitorrinco Tiene una gran misión Que deberá cumplir para conseguir ¡Que entre Santa en acción! Algunos creen que hay magia en el gran aerodeslizador, Santa vió que iría lejos, ¡Gasolina al por mayor! Carl: ¿En serio, señor? Mayor Monogram: Tú estate calladito y escuha... ¿vale? Perry el ornitorrinco Todo el Mundo recorrió Y con Santa, así, ¡El Agente P la Navidad salvó! Curiosidades *Monogram canta, dado que, como ya se descubrió en "Doble Personalidad", "La Cámara de Tránsito Cam Caper" y "La Montaña Rusa, El Musical" . Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Navidad con Phineas y Ferb Categoría:Canciones no usadas Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Tony Cruz Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Miguel Ángel Varela Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Francis Monogram Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Carl Karl